I remember  Randy Orton  One shot
by kittykins666
Summary: Randy and O/C... Does she remember him? Or is he forgotten forever?


Seeing the match of Dolph Ziggler against Edge wasn't making me worried about the royal rumble and that I was making my debut in that very match, even though I know a lot of people would disagree with me but I would love to see Edge and Vicki get back together again. While Edge and Dolph fort I knew I still had time. I was entry number 24 out of forty and I believe that I'm the only girl... unless Beth joins like she did last year; that was cool how she got rid of The Great Khali. I know I won't win but hey a girl has got to try.

I rolled my shoulders putting my left one back into place; ever since I was seven and broke my left shoulder; for some reason it pops in and out of its socket whenever it feels like, it doesn't hurt it though it used to I guess I got used to it after all these years. I sigh; a deep breath calmly. I have only one chance to make a good impression on everyone at the WWE and around the world who's watching... I just hope I don't screw it up.

Edge walked out the Champion and I'm thankful he did, WWE still needs the ones everyone knows to be Champion. Don't get me wrong The Miz has been around for a while but not everyone knows who he is... even if he thinks different. I gathered my thoughts as Randy Orton verses The Miz is next. I hope Randy wins but I just have a feeling that he'll lose because of that idiot Michael Cole or The Miz' girlfriend Alex Riley.

I jumped up and down in the halls with a few other superstars, getting the butterflies out of my stomach as well as warming up. Once again I take a deep calming breath and let it out.

"Hi, who are you?" Daniel Bryan asked me catching me off guard. I let out a happy yet startled laugh.

"I'm Julie." He shook my hand.

"Are you gonna interfere in the match?" I looked at him wondering why he would think that about me.

"What do you mean?" He smiled as me.

"I mean, Miz and Randy's match, you know or do you wanna keep it a secret?" I opened my mouth to correct him but then I got an idea.

"That obvious; huh?" I asked him. He smiled friendly at me.

"WWE has been like that for a while even though I love it; you got to admit it has started to reply itself a bit." I nodded.

"Yeah it has huh? So you are in the rumble aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, kind of nervous about it." He chuckled "So, are you gonna help out the Miz or Orton?" He turned the attention back to me; I looked at my feet.

"I think that I'll keep that a surprise." I smiled up at him, in which he returned.

"Well, I better go warm up." He spoke and walked away. I looked at him in the hall and yelled out.

"Thanks Daniel." He turned around.

"For what?"

"Oh, you know talking to me." I've been in the WWE arena for a few hours now and Daniel was the first person to talk to me. Anytime I tried to talk to someone, they would look at me up and down and then walk away from me because they didn't know who I was.

"You're welcome." He waved and turned back around.

"And for giving me an idea." I whispered to myself and watched the monitor closer as I stretched.

- moments later -

I went to the entrance and ran out to the ring, granted I have no clue on what is going to happen but as I said before... A girl has to try. I grabbed the Ref's foot and got his attention and he stopped the count on Randy.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me, through the ropes, I saw Alex get in the ring and slid in hoping that I would get to him in time before he would do something, I jumped over Randy's legs ignoring The Miz who was also yelling at me; I slam into Alex with enough speed I knock him out of the ring. I turned to see, Miz on his feet glaring at me, in return I just smirked; Randy was behind him ready to pounce.

"GET OUT OF MY RING!" He yelled, I shrugged with my hands in front of me and left under the second rope; he turned and got RKO'd, the Ref counted three and Randy's the new WWE champion. Randy watched me carefully as I walked to the ramp and back stage with everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked innocently and walked away from the questioning looks.

"Excuse me miss... Miss." I turned to see Josh Mathews and a camera, "Who are you? And why did you just do what you did out there?" He pushed the microphone in my face, I sighed looking at him in a pathetic away.

"First of all, I'm Julie and you asked me why I did what I did? Why don't you tell me... who aside from Michael Cole, Alex Riley and The Miz likes The Miz? But mainly... shouldn't you be interviewing the new WWE Champion?" I shook my head and walked away. "Interviewers; I'll never understand them."

This was it... the 10 count started until I walked out... my hands are shaking I'm that nervous. After earlier tonight I have no idea what the hell everyone is going to think of me walking out into the Royal Rumble... I most likely should have just given my number to someone else... Why does it always have to be about me with me? I took a really deep breath, as 'down with the sickness' by 'disturbed' blasted; I ran out at number 24 in the 2011 Royal Rumble match, I slid under the bottom rope and helped Ted DiBiase eliminate Kane. I stepped back from the ropes and looked at Ted while he looked at me, I smiled sweetly before kicking him in his stomach and trying to get him over the top rope, in which; Yoshi Tatsu helped, I looked around and saw C M Punk making his way towards me, I ducked and flipped him over the top rope where he landed on the apron, I looked at Yoshi Tatsu; we spoke without any words and I ducked once again when he kicked CM punk in the face as he fell to the floor. I smiled and high fived Yoshi.

- 15 minutes later-

I was still in the rumble I couldn't believe it and I have managed to help eliminate 7 superstars with the help of Yoshi Tatsu before he got thrown out by Husky Harris and Daniel Bryan who is still in with me, I was clearly getting tired, I breathed through my mouth trying to get more air, and trying to keep my eyes open, it was just Husky Harris, David Otunga, Daniel and myself in the ring. We were looking at one and other trying to get more energy than the ten count started once again just as Husky Harris and David came running towards Daniel and myself they stopped as John Cena's music blasted. I thanked God in my head looked at Daniel. I drop kicked Husky, Daniel drop kicked David and John slid into the ring, and helped us eliminate them both before the rest of the 'new' nexus came running out to bombard us. CM Punk lifted me up after the attack and performed the G.T.S on me.

- RANDY'S POV -

I watched the match as I can't pick my opponent for wrestlemania after I defend and it keep my championship after the chamber match next month. The new nexus ran out and bashed Daniel Bryan, John Cena and the girl, I shrugged.

"Don't get into what you can't handle." I said to myself in my locker room with my new championship in my lap, then The Miz's music started after the 10 count, I laughed half heartedly, he ran into the ring and started the beat down on them with the help of the nexus, until they left by themselves for some reason, I watched closely, he was looking at Julie a bit too much, so she helped me, means I have got to help her.

That's the bad thing with having a cowboy as a dad; they teach you if someone does a favour; don't let it go unrepaid. I sighed getting up placing my title in my bag and then ran out to the match where John and Daniel were knocked out, Alex and Miz were hitting Julie trying to get some pay back, the crowd cheered; I slid in the ring getting to my feet and focused on Alex Riley first then the Miz as Miz came running to me to stop what I was doing to his boyfriend. I flipped him over my shoulder and was ready for an RKO.

- JULIE'S POV -

The fresh pain went as I came too, seeing Randy Orton in the ring... I wonder how long I have been out for... I thought that if you were the heavy weight or WWE champ you can't be in it. I don't know where my head is. My head is all fuzzy. I see Alex Riley get RKO's. I stood feeling a bit better than before the G.T.S, my head still fuzz but I can fight. Randy Orton spun and faced me, then turned to Miz, I watched between Randy and Miz, neither of them moving a muscle. I held on to the ropes with my back on the turnbuckle waiting for one of them to move, after 10 seconds give or take I moved with a clothes line and got the Miz off guard knocking him out of the rumble match, and then turned to Randy who seemed less angry, I looked at him; waiting for him to make a move; his body relaxes.

"Now we're even." He spoke in his manly voice, and rolled out of the ring, I stood there not knocking what to do, then someone grabbed me and trying to run me over the top rope, I held on to the top rope, spun around and saw Daniel Bryan, I kicked him in the place no man likes and slid in the ring off of the ropes. I turned to him, it was down to me & him until the next guy comes out which is in 5 seconds. I turned to the entrance, and the big show came out, I rolled my head back and sighed. I have to have a go, as his leg came over the top rope I ran trying to knock him down from the apron; even though I know I couldn't do it hard enough, his legs on both sides of the ropes; he picked me up and threw me out with ease, I hit the mat hard but slowly got up and back to the locker room I went.

I was in pain but it's nothing that any one couldn't handle, I sat looking at the cracks in the floor knowing what I had to really do, I had a shower, got dressed and the rumble was over for almost 60 minutes. I knew I had to leave but the lazy side in me came out and I didn't want to stand up. I couldn't believe that Alberto Del Rio won the Rumble... He is nothing but a tosser.

"We're closing up the locker rooms now love..." I looked at the door and saw a oldish male tech. I nodded; grabbing my bags and forcing myself to get up and walk to my car then to the air port where my plane would leave in 2 hours.

I sat next to Chris Masters but he soon left to see Randy Orton, John Morrison and John Cena who sat near each other, I pulled out my book and didn't care that someone sat next to me.

"You know you cost me my championship right?"

"You know that I don't care right?" I said to Miz not looking away from the pages of my book that wasn't all that interesting. He scoffs.

"You have an attitude problem."

"No, you just have a hard time excepting people and what they do." I plainly stated just to piss him off more.

"You're a bitch."

"And you suck dicks, wow, we can we be best friends?" I mocked him.

"Fuck off."

"Real original and why should I? This is my seat... so therefore shouldn't you fuck off?" He huffed while he stood.

"Stay out of my life." I still looked at my book.

"I would have; happily but you were the one that sat next to me not the other way around." As he stomped away, I smirked. "What a wanker." I let the English side of me show in my choice of words.

"How's it going?" I hear another voice: I looked to see Daniel Bryan.

"Not bad, what about with you?"

"Same, what was that about?" He points to the Miz, I turn to look; Miz was bitching to Alex about me. I smirk again.

"He's being the little upset girl that he is." Daniel laughed at my words.

"So how are you liking the WWE so far?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"It's alright, I have only been here for a like 12 hours so you know?"

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering what you thought of it."

"Ask me again in a few days."

"In a few days, I'll be on to it." He smiled at me with a dorky grin which I laughed at.

- RAW -

"I want to know why the hell that unknown female had to interfere with the Miz' match." I listened to the TV with what Michael Cole was saying about me. "What did it have to do with her?" Michael continued to rant. I shook my head and laughed.

"If you only knew." I said to myself as I tied up my wrestling boots.

"Randy Orton is so terrified of the Miz that he had to get help from a female, that is how scared he is." I rolled my eyes at the tool that was talking on TV. "If it was up to me, Randy Orton would be stripped of that WWE championship and it would be given back to the right champion The MIZ!"

"Now hold on Michael..." Jerry spoke up while on commentary with Michael Cole. "We are meant to be calling this match between; Santino and Mason Ryan right now and I'd just like to say that it's not up to you, Randy Orton won that title from the Miz and as far as I am concerned The Miz lost it the same way he held on to it for the time he had it, you are whining on how the Miz lost the title well if it wasn't for you in December last month... I would be champion and if it wasn't for Alex Riley... Randy Orton would have gotten that championship back a hell of a lot sooner. So can we please get to the match at hand Michael Cole?" I smirked pound of The King, he always knows what to say. I lightly laughed in my locker room, The nexus theme music played as Mason Ryan got the win over Santino. I sighed and got up to go to the ring. My music hit. 'down with the sickness' by 'disturbed' blasted the arena. I calmly walked down the ramp rolling my neck making it crack a few times before walking up the steps and getting in the ring and being handed a microphone. The crowd didn't really make much of a sound towards me. I turned to the announcers table.

"Michael Cole, can you please come into this ring with me?" I asked nicely and waited but he didn't make a move. "Now, please? I won't move out of this ring until you get in here." I said calmly. He stood. I looked down at my black cargo pants and my black tank top with my white leather jacket wondering if he would get in the ring or not. I looked up to see he was at the steps with a microphone in hand. I stepped back from the ropes it allow him in. "Now Michael; it seems to me that you have a very big mouth when the person you are talking about isn't around... Would you like to repeat what you said earlier about Randy Orton and I please?" I looked at him coldly. He didn't say a word. I sighed.

"Let me remind you." I pointed to the tron and it played what he said a few moments ago. I then turned back to him. "I must say you have a lot of nerve talking about the viper in that way not to mention talking about someone you don't even know what she is capable of..." I smirked as he raised the microphone to his lips.

"First of all, none of my Cole-miners give a damn what you think of me and secondly I am the face of the WWE and I will not be treated like this."

"Treated like what? All I am doing is talking to you... it's not like I'm doing what DX used to do to you or even how John Cena would talk about you and say how much he hates you." I plainly said but the mention of DX and the crowd was roaring and it got louder at the mention of John Cena with a few people booing in there too. "I mean, Edge was mean to you; calling you a tool, and going to spear you at one stage..." I rolled on, "But that's not why I'm here, why I'm out here is because." I dropped the microphone kicked him in his stomach and power bombed him into the canvas. "I CAME TO PLAY!" Started playing; I spun around to see Alex Riley and the Miz on their way down. I picked up the microphone. "Come and play with me, Miz!" I got louder as Alex and Miz stopped moving towards the ring, "COME ON!" I quickly looked up at the tron to make sure no one was behind me and there wasn't. But the GM's laptop started to beep and the lights dimmed and went to full power again. King took over.

"The General Manger says; and I quote." He mocked; the knocked out Michael Cole. "Julie, if you want a fight then that's what you will get, you will face the Diva's champion Eve Torres in a one on one match later tonight." I stopped him.

"I don't think that's good enough... you see last night in the rumble match I got attacked by the 5 members of the nexus...I think you should give me a chance to prove myself rather than wrestle a chick that quite frankly doesn't measure up to me in any physical way." Of course I was talking about the fact that I weight 30 pounds more than her and I was made of pure muscle, I wanted to face the men. The GM beeped again.

"If you can find 4 tag team partners then I'll make the match of The new nexus teaming up with the Miz and Alex Riley against Julie, Jerry 'the king' Lawler, The new WWE champion Randy Orton and the 4 wrestlers that you pick as the main event tonight." Jerry spoke. I smirked; nodding my head and looking at the Miz and Riley.

Our opponents were already in the ring, my music started and I was the first to walk out, then joined by Jerry. John Morrison, R-Truth, Daniel Bryan, John Cena and last but not least Randy Orton the Champ himself.

I tagged myself in tapping John Morrison shoulder before R-Truth could tap his hand. My first time being in this match since it started about 15 minutes ago, I was going up against Alex Riley whom just got tagged in by The Miz. I jumped over the top rope and over Morrison, I think I kicked John Cena's arm more like a graze... oops. Alex laughed at me; I smiled playing him, while I looked in his eyes I drop kicked him in his knee caps. He went down. I stood and smirked at the other team; facing Alex Riley I didn't stand over him knocking he could possibly get a toe hold on me then I would face plant the mat and I didn't want that to happen... I'm probably giving him too much credit but it's happened in the past. As he stood, I kicked him in the back of his head as he laid face first, I took a few steps into my corner and baseball slide/kicked him rolling him over to his corner hoping for CM punk to tag in only to have Mason Ryan tag himself in, it might have been my upper hand because he was in a match before but he is a huge guy and I'm 5'10. The look on his face kind of weirds me out but I wasn't gonna back down.

I got thrown into my corner by Mason and John Cena made the tag. I rolled under the rope and climbed to my feet standing between Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan.

"You lasted longer than I thought." Randy spoke.

"Gee, thanks." I replied sarcastically; yet kind of hurt but his words... "Come on John." I yelled as he was on his ass and Mason was on his feet.

"Careful of my ear." Daniel joked.

"Suck my ass, buddy." I replied to Daniel; not taking my eyes off of John Cena and Mason Ryan.

"No, thanks." He chuckled carefully so the camera wouldn't see. I watched the other guys on the apron and they weren't too concerned with the match, I nudged Randy and Daniel's ribs.

"What?" They both said. I nodded in the other corner. I dropped down from the apron and walked over to Miz' corner with them seeing, they all turned to me and Husky was the first one to the floor walking over to me creeping me out.

"Ew." I mumbled to myself before kicking his thigh and continued to try and take him down while the rest on my team did the same with the other members of team Miz.

I kicked the steps while to get the crowd behind John so he could make a tag to either Randy, R-truth or Jerry. The EMTs were at ring side with Daniel who had gotten busted up and I was worried about him. John made the tag to Jerry and he went in swinging his fists in the Miz' face. The Miz tried to fight back but it was of no use. Jerry lined him up for his finishing diving fist drop and got the win. We all got in the ring and raise our arms in victory, my first win even though I didn't get the pin; it felt awesome. I smiled wide and went back stage after a few more minutes of celebrating.

"That was awesome," I high fived Daniel, even though I have been wrestling for 5 years that first win on TV and in a new place was everything at this time. How was I meant to be able to top that? I mean working with the U.S Champion, a hall of famer and the WWE Champion on the first RAW I have even been on? Who knows but I am guessing that they wouldn't have put me in a match like that if they didn't think I couldn't top it.

"Yeah, it was." Daniel replied. I smiled wide and Randy Orton just pushed passed between me and Daniel.

"What's up his ass?" I put nicely. Daniel shrugged.

"He is pissed off that you were in his match at the rumble." John Morrison said. I turned to face him.

"What? All I did was make sure that Alex Riley and Michael Cole didn't interfere."

"He doesn't see it that way seeing as you were later on in the royal rumble match." John continued explaining it to me. I sighed.

"I should go and say I'm sorry or would that just make it worse?" I asked only to get a shrug from him. I tilted my head to the left side and walked off following Randy trying to catch up to him. "Randy..." He looked at me; scoff and continued to walk away. "Wait up." I started to run, I caught up with him. "Randy I'm sorry about what happened at the rumble but on the bright side you are still the champion." I smiled cheerily at him. He stopped walking.

"I'm not pissed off about that Julie."

"Then why are you pissed off?"

"Because... it's none of your business." He started to walk again, I raised both of my eyebrows and followed him again only a few steps behind.

"Excuse me? None of my business? I'm sorry but if someone treats me like a pile of shit then it is my business. I don't care if you are having problems at work or at home but you are treating me like I am nothing and let me tell you; I am something, so tell me." He stopped spinning around right in front of me, I kept walking not realizing this and hit my head into his chest. "Ow." I mumbled to myself.

"You really want to know? Fine... back when I was 6; I met my wife and I hung out with her and her friends, 24 years later I see one of her friends and she doesn't even realize that I promised that I would keep her in my heart when she moved away as she promised the same, and now you're here telling me that I treat you like nothing... Julie you have treated me like I was nothing for the past 24 years." He said steaming. "You don't remember me at all, you don't remember Sam..." He huffed. "And I kept my promise but you haven't." He walked away.

"Randy, I never married. You did." I spoke loudly. "I have kept my promise... You didn't. You got married to my old friend."

"I married her because I couldn't have you!" He yelled in my face.

"I'm here now." I say; just above a whisper; looking into each others eyes.


End file.
